Z's Story
by ThePurityofSanity
Summary: This is the story of my apprenticeship now read or die trying to click escape! *innocent smile* rated T for Gore and just having Evil in it! please read and review
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: nice to meet me!

This is Fiction nothing in this has actually happened! I wish it did!

"Hi you shouldn't know who I am or why I matter just know that you NEVER heard this from me!

My name? Not telling but you can call me Z. that's what everyone else called me anyway.

This is my story of how I met my Masters and maybe had the adventure of the lifetime and met some boys along the way but only one stood out to but that's not important at the moment! From now own you all shall be reliving my past through my eyes I can only use this once a day so pay attention! Well I don't really trust you enough t let you live as me yet, maybe you can do something and earn the reward you seek it's info about my Masters is it not? I used to scream at anyone who came close to my Masters. Even if it was my Best Friend he had turned me into a fighting machine never trusting anyone except for him and my Best Friend. Well that's enough talking for one day so why don't I get on with this? It will hurt you much more than me…"

I woke up in my bed after having a nightmare of **HER** again, I was panting hard and sweat ran down my back. 'Man I am glad I don't have school today!' I thought in joy." I should go see **HER **now; otherwise **SHE **will come for me.' I jumped out of my rags and jumped into the shower to look presentable then got into my work clothes as My Father came out of his study I immediately brightened up my scowl so he won't think anything is wrong " Morning Z!" he said happily "Yeah Dad! Morning!" I said as happy as I could muster. "Are you hungry?" he asked concerned for my wellbeing and his peace of mind. "Nope Dad not at all!" I said faking my smile so he would be pleased. 'PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH **HER**!' I thought begging my Father not to leave me with **HER **all though he was already leaving for work. I sighed as he left me here with **HER** still asleep. Oh yeah SHE is my step mother. **HER** name never learned it. She used to send me to school with no food unless I completed my chores then I got leftovers from my older brother who majorly ignored me and never made me a lunch any better than two peanut butter sandwiches and a couple of carrot sticks. I admit I had a TINY stealing problem but that was because I was so hungry! So I had nothing to eat on non school days but at least she didn't beat me then. She found out about my stealing and punished me by making me run to school so that I wouldn't have enough time to take anything.

"This is enough for now yes? I must rest now you may have the room on the left" Z said obviously more tired than she let on, maybe trying to fool me but it won't work I took the room on the left and sat on the bed thinking about what I had just seen. And was shocked and appalled that she is so scary after all that she was through. I went to sleep too tired to think anymore.

AN: sorry for not making it longer but this is just the Prologue after all right?

Alyx HELP ME!

Alyx: sorry for Z's behavior! She was worried you wouldn't like her story! So don't kill her

Writes in blood of victim just found

REVIEW OR DIE TRYING


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own HTF! I wish I did sometimes sigh

My story Ch 2

Unknown POV:

As Z shook me awake I sat up and I saw she was angry but why? "YOU brought **them **here!" she screams at me. I look at her for a second then say "Who? Who did I bring I wasn't aware that I was being followed." I replied calmly. She shook her head as if she was saying no but the said "it was a test of course to see if you were able to work under pressure; you are aware that I am the most wanted person besides the Mafia dons correct?" "Correct I was aware of this information. But why is it relevant." I replied keeping my tone uninterested while hiding my true excitement hidden and not to see the light of day. "The police have found me. We need to get out of here before they capture me and I cannot pass down this story." She tells me while packing up her things on the ground. "Well get up and get dressed we need to get out of here." She told me while ushering me out of her room. I get dressed slowly but efficiently. My golden brown tail wagging slowly behind me as I exited the room, I had gotten dressed and had retrieved my items of importance and sighed while waiting for Z to show up. I had waited no longer than 15 minutes when she stepped out of the room she was staying in. "So you didn't leave without me," she said chuckling "most would have left because they wanted to get rid of a hindrance." "I already checked to see if anyone was there, I didn't sense anyone or anything out there." I replied. "So? Shall we be off?" she asked with finality. "Yes, there isn't anything left of interest here." I answered.

*Time Skip - 30 minutes earlier *

Z POV:

I wanted to test the newcomer to see if I could trust her. I had woken up and begun to think of a plan to either scare her or surprise her into believing she was found out. My fox ears twitching with excitement, as I thought of my plan I made sure she was still asleep, her golden brown dog ears twitching for any sound that anyone made. I chuckled deviously as I made the final touches to my amazingly long and hopefully well thought out plan. I sat at the head of her bed and shook her awake. "YOU brought **them** here!" she stared at me for a second then replied "Who? Who did I bring I wasn't aware that I was being followed." I shook my head then said "It was a test to see if you were able to work under pressure; you are aware that I am the most wanted person besides the Mafia dons correct?" I analyzed her every move "Correct I was aware of this information. But why is it relevant?" she tried to hide her excitement but failed because I am good at reading emotions and people like an open book. "The police have found me. We need to get out of here before they capture me and am unable to pass down my story." I tell her while picking up my things that were scattered around because of my hastily decided plan. "Well get up and get dressed we need to get out of here." I said while ushering the teen out of the room. I took my time with packing my things and getting dressed then after 15 minutes I stepped out of my room to see her still there waiting for me. "So you didn't leave without me," I said masking my amusement but letting out a small chuckle "most would have left because they wanted to get rid of a hindrance." "I already checked to see if anyone was out there, I didn't sense anyone or anything out there." She replied. "So? Shall we be off?" I asked with finality "Yes there isn't anything left of interest here." She answered.

AN: soooo sorry about the late update! I needed time to write my paper which I still haven't done. Opps. Oh well I need to do that soon! Stupid procrastination!

Shisho: Z get on with this!

Z: Hai, Shisho! Gomenasi!

Alyx: Am I in this story too Z?

Z: maybe but that's for later! Sorry about the wait and for the short chapter I WILL make this up to you! Shisho take it away!

Shisho writes in blood review or DIE painfully *smiles full of bloodlust and want for pain*


	3. Chapter 2

'Thoughts'

'Mind talk or memory transfer'  
Ch 3: EVIL IS HERE! Ready to die?  
Evil POV  
I wake up in a forest. "What the hell am I doing here?" I ask myself out loud.  
'No idea.' Flippy responds.  
'I wasn't asking YOU, was I?'  
'No, but I felt the need to respond because someone is watching us.' he said, explaining his reply.  
"I knew that, but I was ignoring them. They aren't worth my time or yours either."  
'Yeah, they're at the level that Z was 5 years ago before I trained her.' Flippy said.  
"Z." I said out loud with a sigh "Where is she anyway?"  
'She's over there, being attacked by the people that got bored of looking at us.' Flippy replies with a smile.  
"Really? She is? Well, can't she get out of the situation herself?" I ask Flippy. 'No Evil, she can't because she has to defend that person who is not involved.' Flippy says.  
"Oh! That makes sense."  
'Should we save her?'  
"Do we have a choice?"  
"No, not really."  
"So save her we shall!" I said out loud with a blood lusting grin on my face.  
*30 minutes before*  
Z POV  
We have been running for about half an hour and I was getting bored so I took out one of my Bowie knives and hurled it into our pursuers. I laughed maniacally while running at half of my full speed, something my Masters taught me. "Hey, what is your name?" I ask the girl that I'm running with  
"My name is Alyx. Why are you asking this now?"  
"Because I'm bored of just running away, and want to do something else. I know, let's make this a game!" I reply to Alyx.  
"A game?" she asks, obviously confused.  
"Yes, a game! Whoever can run away the fastest wins!" I say excitedly.  
"Ok." Alyx replies.  
"Ready? In 3... 2...1... GO!" I yell and we were off! I was running at more than half of my full speed, thinking that this will be REALLY easy. Boy was I wrong. I ran straight into an ambush and the men were armed with guns and I had one Bowie knife left and was NOT ready to let this one go to waste. Then out of nowhere Alyx zooms in barreling through half of the guards.  
"You go girl!" I exclaim; then pull out my knife and was ready to fight but of course another interruption yet again  
"You ready to die?" a baritone voice comes from behind the guards.  
"No." one of them says.  
"Bzzzzt! Wrong answer!" says the voice. "The correct answer was yes, but you're already dead. So, who's next?" Then, out of the shadows steps Evil, my master. Well one of them anyway, but let's not get into that now. "So Z, how have you been these past five years?"  
"Just fine Shisho you?" I ask with a smile almost as full of blood lust as his. He whipped out one of his Bowie knives and threw it to me. I caught it with two fingers. As usual it was aimed right at my forehead because aiming between the eyes it doesn't help AT all! Anyway back to the fight! I kicked one of the guards in the crotch and kneed him in the face while stabbing him in the chest; yeah I know a bit overkill so what?! Deal with it! I retrieved my knife from the body and I laughed almost as crazily as my Shisho "WEEE! This is sooo fun!" Alyx was running left and right and back and forth with one of Shisho's knives in her hands. Well, time to fight! I went up to ten of them and broke one's neck, one down nine to go. I cut open his stomach and ripped out his intestines, strangling the nearest one with them. Two down, eight left. Then I went up to the rest and kicked one of them in the face while cackling again and stabbed him in the chest. Three down, seven to go. Next I cut out his stomach and used it as a machine gun with his teeth as ammo killing the rest of my little squad. I cackled once more and went to go and find my Shisho to help him of course!  
*before the fight*  
Evil POV  
Well this isn't too bad now, is it? "Ready to die?" I ask the guard directly in front of me.  
"No." he says.  
"Bzzzzt! Wrong answer!" I say smiling "The correct answer was yes, oh well, you're already dead. So who's next?" I step out from the shadows so my face wasn't hidden anymore. Z's face lit up as soon as she saw my smile full of blood lust and the desire to harm others. "So Z, how have you been these last five years?" I ask "Just fine Shisho. You?" I whip out one of my extra knives and throw it at her head. She caught it with ease 'That's my apprentice!' I thought happily and then gave one of my knives to the little dog eared girl. I don't really know why but I did it anyway! Then I stalked up to a group of guards and said "BOO!" They ran like little babies and screamed like them too. I caught up easily and killed one with my knives and maniacally cackled. And by the time I had killed twenty of them Z showed up and said "Sup, Shisho?" "Not much, just, ya know, DEATH!" I said obviously happy, and then we both cackled. "Let's go!" I yelled. "Hai Shisho!" Z said.  
*after the battle*  
Still Evil POV  
There were bodies everywhere, especially the one with dog ears killed. They were EVERYWHERE.  
"Z, who's the Runt?" I ask, interested  
"Her name is Alyx."  
"OK, so her name is Alyx."  
"Already planning to recruit her?" Z asked, amused.  
"Yup!" I said happily.  
Alyx came up and said "Who are you?"  
"Me?" I asked, just as amused as Z. "Most people would avoid me, so why don't you?"  
"Because you helped us and you seem nice enough and I wanted to meet you earlier so I wanted to talk to you and ask you to be my Master PLEASE?" she answered without taking breath.  
"Fine, I'll think about it." I said thinking about how to get back home fast.  
"Oh yeah. Shisho, we were having a race of who can get home the fastest, you want in?" Z asked me.  
"Of course!" I replied.  
"LET'S GO!" Z said. And we were off. I was of course the fastest and Z trailing behind by a hair and Alyx was nowhere to be seen "Where did the runt go?" I ask Z.  
"Dunno." She said.

Edited By TheDarknessOfInsanity THANKS SO Much!


	4. Chapter 3 Home base

Ch 4: Home base!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

'_Evil or Fliqpy and Flippy talking'_

Evil POV

It is late at night (or early morning, I didn't have my watch with me so I wasn't really sure) by the time we reach the home base, so Bella will be returning soon if she isn't already back, or does she have the night off?  
"So we're finally at home base, huh?" I say with a smirk. "Nice, isn't it?"  
"Yeah Shisho, it's nice to be back!" Z says with an equally evil grin.  
"Um, Z, what is this place?" Alyx asks, obviously confused.  
"Well, this place is more or less our base of operations, plus we live here too." Z explains vaguely.  
"Z, that isn't enough of an explanation, you need to tell her EVERYTHING!" I said, irked about what Z had said.  
"Um, what is your name...? Mister Killer?" Alyx asks.  
"Mine? Or the other me? Or both?" I ask, to make sure I answer correctly.  
"Both please." Alyx answers uncertainly.  
"Well, my name is Fliqpy it's pronounced 'Flick pee' or you could call me Evil, whichever one you want. Yeah I know, English is stupid. And HIS name is Flippy. He is my weaker side. He couldn't even get through killing his own teammates and having the risk of dying." I explain with a sigh. "My only rules about living here are: don't kill anyone without asking me first, and don't bug us when we are training."  
"Well, now that the introduction is out of the way, want to see the house?" Z asks, trying not to scare the kid.  
"Yes please!" Alyx answers with a smile.  
"I'm going to go train. Bug me and you DIE!" I say, my Evil grin on my face as I think about the way I can drop Alyx into the deep end without losing her completely.  
Once I get inside I dodge the traps that Flippy put out for me then leave them up for Z and Alyx.  
_'Evil, why did you leave up the traps?'_ Flippy asks. _'I put them up for you only and they ARE at the highest level. Don't you think that's a bit much?'  
"No, I don't, I need to test them and see how rusty Z has gotten."_ I reply with my trademark evil grin.  
I get to the training room and put on my training gear. In other words I take off my coat and go inside with only a couple of knives and the clothes I was wearing before. I go to the dummies and kick one in the face, stab it in the stomach and break one of its arms off. Then, after I consider it dead, I change to the next one and continue on that way until there are no more dummies and I'm getting bored. So I leave the training room and go take a nap.

Z POV

"So we're finally at home base huh? Evil says with a smirk "Nice isn't it?

"Yeah Shisho, it's nice to be back!" I say with an equally evil grin.

"Um, Z, what is this place?" Alyx asks confused.

"Well, this place is more or less our base of operations, plus we live here too. I explain while dumbing it down so she won't be scared.

"Z, that isn't enough of an explanation, you need to tell her EVERYTHING!" Evil says irked, about my explanation.

"Um, what is your name….? Mister Killer?" Alyx asks.

"Mine? Or the other me or both?" Evil asks so he doesn't answer incorrectly

"Both please." Alyx answers uncertainly.

Well, my name is Fliqpy it's pronounced 'Flick pee' or you could call me Evil, whichever one you want. Yeah I know, English is stupid. And HIS name is Flippy. He is my weaker side. He couldn't even get through killing his own teammates and having the risk of dying." Evil explains with a sigh. "My only rules about living here are: don't kill anyone without asking me first, and don't bug us when we are training."

"Well now that the introduction is out of the way, want to see the house?" I ask trying to reel Alyx away from being scarred for life.

"Yes please!" Alyx answers with a smile.

"I'm going to go train. Bug me and you DIE!" Evil says with his Evil grin upon his face.

We wait outside a couple of seconds to see if Evil had put away the traps I knew about. Then we walk inside avoiding the training hall at all costs.

"So where do you want to go?" I ask Alyx.

"I don't know." She says.

"So let's go to the barracks!" I say hoping that no-one is there.


	5. Chapter 4 Bella

AN: Sorry for the lack of update on the last two chapters! I am overworked with having to go to High school next year and my grades are rather to say the nicest shit.

Alyx: She is REALLY sorry especially to her followers and her only review * stares pointedly at audience*

Z: oh stop it Alyx. I don't own anything and Bella isn't mine she is the product of my friend TheDarknessofInsanity!

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

'**Evil **and _Flippy talk'_

Ch 5: Bella!

Z POV

"Ooh! People! Hey, what are you doing here?" comes an energetic, accented voice from one of the bunks.  
"Oh, us? We're just exploring the base, because she's never been here before, and it's been at least 5 or 6 years for me." I explain while pointing to Alyx.  
"So what are your names, both of you?" The voice asks.  
"My name? You can call me Z-" I start but then I'm cut off by the other voice.  
"Oh, so that's who Evil was always talkin' about all proud and stuff." The voice says as if it understands.  
'He's proud of me?!' I think in utter disbelief. I find it difficult to continue and I stop for a second to find my voice.  
"Yeah, and her name is Alyx." I finish eventually, finally able to end my sentence.  
"Z! I can introduce myself, you know!" Alyx says, mocking a hurt look in her eyes.  
"I know you can, but I don't care." I answer.  
The other voice laughs. "Okay then! And by the way, I'm Bella! Because you were wondering and I know that because I'm used to it because people don't know who I am because they all seem to mysteriously DIE, and I should really stop drinking caffeine!" Bella chatters excitedly, gasping for breath. She acts younger than she is. "Nice to meet you both." she finishes finally.  
"Likewise" I say, smiling at the enthusiasm. Alyx just nods nervously.  
'Why is she nervous? She wasn't around me or Shisho…' I think, confused.  
"Z, can we keep going?" Alyx asks, wanting to escape.  
"Why? We should get to know the new person." I say, trying to reason with her.  
But then Bella interrupts. "Oy, I have pretty damn good ears, ya know!" she protests indignantly.  
"I know." I say.  
Again Alyx nods.  
"Why are you nodding?" Bella asked Alyx.  
"M-M-Me?" Alyx stutters out.  
"No, the other one who looks exactly like you." Bella says sarcastically. "YES, you."  
'Oh for Ra's sake! Tell her already!' I think, getting annoyed.  
"It's because you're afraid she'll attack you, correct?" I say.  
Alyx hangs her head in shame.  
"So it's true?" I say, while hiding surprise.  
"Y-Yes." Alyx says stammers. Bella snorts, holding back a giggle and Alyx casts her eyes to the floor.  
Suddenly I get an idea. "Hey, how about we play a game?" I suggest with my Evil grin in place.  
"I don't like that look, Z" Alyx says. At exactly the same time, Bella says "I don't trust you..."  
"Don't worry, it's nothing violent." I assure the girls. 'For now.' I think "We're just going to say two truths and one lie, and the other people try to figure out which is what." I continue.  
"Oh! I've heard about that game!" Alyx exclaims. Bella nods, she agrees.  
"So, wanna play?" I say while still wearing my Evil grin.

This is Z signing off… For now… Proofread again by my loyal friend E or TheDarknessofInsanity


	6. Chapter 5 Part one Two truths One Lie

Ch 6 Two Truths One Lie Part 1

Disclaimer: Bella is the product of the TheDarknessofInsanity and I will never own HTF Sadly.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

'**Evil to Flippy'**

'_Flippy to Evil'_

Z POV

'Wow they bought it…' I thought amused

Then Flippy came in and said "Z, It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, whatever Flippy." I call back.

Alyx suddenly blurts out "Um, Flippy do you want to play a game with us?"

"Huh? Sure but what type of game is it?" Flippy asks while staring pointedly at me.

"It's where you tell two Truths and one Lie and the other people in the room figure out which is what. We'll tell the two Truths at the end." I explain while trying not to growl at his stupidity. "I'll go first."

"Ok. I am related to one of you in this room. My main weapon is the Bowie knife. And I don't remember what happened before Evil killed everyone in my Village and then took me in." I say.

Alyx POV

I heard Flippy about to enter the room, so Bella and Z did too didn't they? Flippy came into the room and said "Z, it's nice to see you again."

Z calls back "Yeah, whatever Flippy."

I blurt out "Um, Flippy do you want to play a game with us?"

"Huh? Sure, but what type of game is it?" Flippy asks while staring off in Z's direction.

"It's where you tell two Truths and one Lie, and the other people in the room try to figure out which is what. We'll tell the Truths at the end" Z continues "I'll go first."

"Ok. I am related to one of you in this room. My Main weapon is the Bowie knife. And I don't remember anything from before Evil killed all of the people in my Village and then took me in." Z says.

'Wait that last one is wrong! She has more memories I would know she showed them to me!' I think.

But then Flippy says "I think that you being related to anyone here is the lie. I'll go next."

Flippy POV (OMR I'm finally making one! Yea calm your face NAO!)

I was about to enter the Barracks when Evil spoke. **'Hey Asshat, I think that you like killing just as much as I like to be nice.'  
**_'Yes, I know. Now what was the point of that?'_  
**'I just wanted to bug ya.'  
**_'Of course you did,'_ I sigh. _'Should I enter the Barracks with you awake?'_  
**'Go in! DUH! It doesn't matter if I'm up or not, you need to go and see Z! Also why are you asking me anything?'**  
_'And why do I need to do this, hmm? I don't know why maybe because you're STUCK IN MY HEAD!'_  
**'Because she is our apprentice and you need to see her.'** He then whispered something like **'I just want to see her.'**  
_'OK, I understand. Wait, what did you just say?'_  
**'Me? Nothing! Now go inside!'**  
I enter the Barracks and see Alyx and Z talking to Bella. So I say "Z, it's nice to see you again,"  
Z calls back "Yeah, whatever, Flippy." My feelings weren't hurt; Z was always like this to me.  
"Um, Flippy do you want to play a game with us?" Alyx hesitantly blurts out.  
"Huh? Sure, what type of game is it?" I ask while staring pointedly at Z.  
"It's where you tell two Truths and one Lie and the other people in the room figure out which is what. We'll tell the two Truths at the end." Z continues "I'll go first. OK. I am related to one of you in this room. My main weapon is the Bowie knife. And I don't remember anything from before Evil killed all of the people in my Village and then took me in." Z says.  
**'Heh. I remember that day.' **Evil says with a smirk.  
_'And I don't. So, would you be so kind and tell me what happened?'_  
**'I'll tell you later OK?'**  
_'K. Is Z related to anyone here?'_  
_'I'm not sure but I don't think so.'_  
"I think that Z being related to anyone here is the lie." I say "I'll go next."

Continued in the next part because I was too lazy to continue

This is Z signing off!


	7. Chapter 5 Two Truths One Lie Part 2

Ch 6 pt 2

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

'**Evil to Flippy'**

'_Flippy to Evil'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bella is TheDarknessofInsanity's not mine.

Flippy POV  
_'Hey Evil, what should I say?'_ I ask my Evil half.  
**'How should I know? And why are you asking me?'** He responds.  
_'Again? Do I have to say this every single time? You are stuck in my head.'_  
"Hey Flippy, hurry up, I'm bored." Z calls from across the room.  
"I know!" I snap. I'm getting angry and starting to see red.  
"Fluffy, take all the time you need." Bella says, grinning. I smile at the nickname.  
"OK… Here goes. My favorite color is white. I hate to kill… or do I? Sorry. My favorite food is pasta without the sauce." I finish.  
"I think that your favorite color isn't white." Alyx says.  
"Can I go next? Please please PLEASE!?" Bella half-shouts, her accent getting stronger the louder she gets.  
"OK." I say, almost sighing with relief.  
**'Oy pansy, what was the lie?'** Evil asks me.  
_'It was… I'm not sure.'_ I answer uncertainly. _'Why do you care?'_  
**'Because it could affect me.'** Evil replies.  
"Oy, Earth to Fluffy! Get your head out of the damn clouds!" Bella yells, waving her arms.  
"Sorry." I say while rubbing my head.  
"Okie Dokie, I left my hometown when people started 'mysteriously' dying," She starts, making air quotes around the word 'Mysteriously'. "I'm terrified of heights. And I hate things that glow in the dark." She counts off the three facts on her fingers.  
"I think that you don't hate things that glow in the dark." Z guesses. "Alyx, you're up."  
"Do I h-have to?" Alyx stammers.  
"Yes." Z says.  
"OK… I'm scared of dying. I don't have a main weapon yet. I trust all of you completely." Alyx says. Bella snorts at that last sentence.  
"I think that you don't trust us yet. But that is understandable." I say.  
"Um… could Evil play?" Alyx asks.  
"I'm not sure. Let me ask." I reply  
_'Evil, do you want to play?'_ I ask him.  
**'What's there to stop me from leaving and killing all in Happy Tree town instead?' **He responds.  
_'Um… your conscience?'_ I try.  
**'Nope. I gave you mine.**' He chuckles.  
_'Z?'_ I try again.  
**'Z? What about her?'**  
_'I don't know OK? Will you play the damned game?'_  
**'What's in it for me?'**  
_'I'll let you go on a killing spree later after Alyx is asleep._' I say.  
**'Sure. Let me out.'**  
_'Ok. But you have to play.'_  
**'I know, I know.'** He says.

Evil POV

I chuckle as I gain control "Hello, Bella, Z, Alyx."

This is a very short chapter. Sorry!

This is Z signing off…


	8. Chapter 5 Part 3 Evil

Ch 6 Part 3! Yes I know 3!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Bella is TheDarknessofInsanity's not mine.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

'**Evil to Flippy'**

'_Flippy to Evil'_

Evil POV

Evil POV

"Hey there, Shisho!" Z says grinning.

Alyx stammers "H-hello there!"

"Hey Evil!" Bella says.

"Well… Let's get this over with shall we?" I say with a smirk. "My favorite method of killing is… Hmm… Stabbing people. My main weapon is as you all know, the Bowie knife. And I Love all of you." I say trying to scare them with mushy talk. Bella breaks down laughing at Z's face.

"Shisho? You like us? No wait you LOVE US?" Z starts to freak out and then realizes "Wait, that's the lie."

"Yup!" I say happily.

"OK, my lie was not being able to remember what happened before I met you." Z reveals while pointing at me. I grin.

"Um… My lie was… Trusting you all completely..." Alyx shyly admits.

"My lie was hating things that glow in the dark." Bella interrupts, calming down from her laughing fit..

"Flippy's lie was…. He doesn't know. And neither do I." I say.

"Really? You don't know?" Z asks. Bella looks like she's trying not to laugh again.

"Yeah. I can check if you want." I offer.

"Please do." Alyx says.

**'Hey Fuckface you heard the girls, what's your lie?'  
**  
_'I don't know. Maybe it was… Pasta without the sauce.'_

**'Thanks. That wasn't so hard now was it?**' I tease him.

"He says it was his favorite food isn't pasta." I say to the crowd.

"I'm getting sleepy… "Alyx yawns.

"Then go to sleep." I say.

"Duh." Bella joins in.

"Mmkay." Alyx says as she leaves the room.

'Can I go and murder people now? Please?' I ask Flippy.

'Feel free to do whatever you want.' He says dejected.

"YA-HA!" I yell then run outside.


	9. Chapter 6 Finally out of Ch 5!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**'Evil to Flippy'**

_'Flippy to Evil'_

Evil POV  
"Ah. It's so nice to be out here." I say while prowling around Happy Tree town. Then I knock on Cuddles' door "Hey Cuddles, can I come in?" while doing my best Flippy impression and I must say it's pretty damn good…  
Cuddles starts to open the door and says "Flippy? Why are you here?" He opens the door fully. "Oh… It's you Evil…" Then he runs. I absolutely love chasing my prey, it's so much FUN! I laugh manically as I chase after the rabbit boy with a Bowie knife in both hands, fists tightly clenched. I throw a knife at the boy, my ears twitch as a curse falls upon them. "Who's there?" I say. "Oh wait... Cuddles did that hit you?" I call. I get no reply. So I walk to where he should be and see him dying, but no knife. I facepaw and say "What? Bella… You did this." I say to no one.  
"Yeah. Your point?" Bella smirks.  
"It was MY prey!" I growl annoyed.  
"Eh. I didn't see your name on it. What'cha going do about it?" Bella asks, amused.  
"What do you think?" I answer, equally amused.  
"Oh, you wouldn't." Bella taunts.  
"Try me..." I tease.  
"Well, if you insist..." Bella grins and shoots poison darts at me which I dodge easily but it slows me down and we were off. I race to Giggles' house and Spartan kick down the door.  
"Giggles, are you in here?" I yell keeping up the impression.  
"Yes, Flippy. What do you want?" Giggles asks, oblivious to my ruse.  
"Oh, nothing… But your doom." I continue nonchalantly.  
"Yes - wait WHAT?" Giggles yells, catching on.  
"Like I said, I want you dead." I repeat then shrug. "It's not that hard to figure out, right?"  
"Oh. You're not Flippy… Are you? Evil, why do you kill people?" Giggles asks me.  
I just stare at her dumbfounded. Then I say "Huh? I only kill because I like to and because it's all I know." I answer truthfully. "Now die." I throw my other knife at her it hits her leg and she being a) scared to death of me and b) getting something sharp embedded in you must not help. I pull the knife out swiftly and sharply. She screams again I cut her mouth so she can't scream any more to give away my location. I laugh but then cut her throat because I was bored. I move on Flaky's house, kick down the door and tie her up. It's no use trying to do the impression, she would have seen right through it.  
"Flakers, are you happy to see me?" I tease the redhead porcupine girl.  
"E-e-Evil? W-what are Y-you doing here?" Flaky stammers out.  
"Me? I'm your daily dosage of demise." I say, teasing her.  
"Well, I can't say that I'm happy to see you but…" Flakers trails off.  
"Yeah I know Flakers; I had to play a game to be let out again… It was so stupid." I say  
"I can assume." Flakers responds.  
"By the way Z is back." I say, trying to unnerve her.  
"Oh. She is?" Flaky asks.  
"Yeah. Now, ready to die Flakers?" I ask her trying to catch her off guard.  
"Sure. But be quick, there isn't much time til sunrise." She requests. I suddenly cut one of her wrists and her eyes widen but she doesn't scream. I sigh and put my finger in the cut while making a new cut in her left thigh all the way to her calf. Again no scream so I cut her throat and I lick the blood off of my knife. Moving on to Sniffles' house I knock on the door. No answer. I knock again and there is no answer. I kick the door down and stroll inside. "Hey scientist, are ya ok?" I say while my eyes are closed my mouth in a closed grin and there are close to no blood splatters on my clothes so I put up the impression of Flippy.  
"Hm? Flippy? What do you want?" The Scientist asks me, walking towards me. I could tell that he was standing to my right so I stuck out my hand that still had the knife in it while my hand is in a fist. And I grabbed his arm and twisted it hard. I open my eyes to see he was already crying the weak bastard. I laugh and say "Hey Scientist you should be used to this!" then I cackle as I cut his stomach open, pull out his intestines and strangle him with them.  
**'Hey Flip, how many do ya think Bella's killed?'**  
_'How should I know?'_  
**'I dunno.'** I walk to the park to see Lumpy, Toothy and Handy playing there. I pull out another Bowie knife and flick my wrist towards Lumpy.  
'I always have hated you. Your kill streak is bigger than mine, and not even on purpose!' I think angrily. It hits him in the back so he falls, his spinal cord snapped so he's paralysed. Toothy screams, I draw another knife from my pocket and throw it at him. he was facing towards he so it cuts his heart in half from the force applied to the knife. Handy just stares at me in shock. I smile showing my teeth. I walk toward the orange beaver boy and say " Boo." He runs away but not screaming…  
**'Why don't they SCREAM?'**  
_' Dunno.'_ I chase after Handy like a lion chasing a gazelle. He stops I slow down grab his arm. Ok, his stump.  
**'Hey Flip why don't Handy's hands ever heal like the rest of him?'**  
_'STOP ASKING me questions.'_ Flippy screams within our head. I wrench the appendage out of its socket using my sharp as knives teeth. Then I stab him with another Bowie knife. (Yes I have a lot. Bonus points if you can keep track of them all without looking at the story three times) He falls over, dead. I wander back over to the park where Lumpy has attempted to crawl away.  
"Heh. You must be either really mad or scared stiff." I taunt. Then I walk over to Lumpy and pull out the knife that was embedded in his skin and grin manically, then plunged back into his back and into his throat. I leave the knife there knowing he'd suffer more if I did. I walk past the purple beaver boy with a smirk. Then Splendid appears behind me. I groan. "What do you want, 'Hero'?" I say spitting every word in disgust and mocking him.


	10. Chapter 7 Evil Vs Splendid

Chapter 8: Fight Versus Splendid.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

'**Evil to Flippy'**

'_Flippy to Evil'_

Third person/ Normal POV

"You know what I want, Evil." Splendid shoots back.  
"Yeah, I do. But why?" Evil responds. He sends a right jab at Splendid's face only to stop and open his hand at the last second to reveal a familiar green gem. Kryptonut. Splendid fell over holding his head in his hands. Evil cackles but then stops when he hears Flippy's voice in his head.  
'Didn't you want to fight him? Why not fight the Hero?' He says.  
'Cos I don't want to fight him with his superpowers.' Evil responds.  
'So tell him to turn off the powers that he can, and you'll both be happy.' Flippy suggests. It's not a bad idea.  
"Hero, if you turn off your superpowers I'll fight ya." Evil grins. "But no whining when you lose." He cackles once more.  
Splendid turns off his superpowers that he can. "I've turned off the ones that I am able to." The hero says.  
"Ok." Says the WAR vet. "Ready?"  
"Always." Splendid says. Evil kicks away the Kryptonut and he tries to stab Splendid. (Again bonus points if ya keep count of all the knives used in this Chapter and the last!) Evil throws a knife at Splendid, he catches it and since he doesn't really use weapons he just chucks it back at Evil which gave him a gash in his left arm. Evil lunges at Splendid and hits him hard in the side. Splendid is knocked back by the force of the lunge and tries to hit Evil with a low roundhouse kick. Evil is hit but since they were so close to each other due to the lunge it does little to no damage. Evil growls, backing up, and throws Another knife tossed at Splendid and it hits him in the leg. Splendid is getting rather angry and he tries to build up enough power to burn Evil with his laser beams. Evil takes this chance to attack Splendid. He slashes him with another Bowie knife, punches him in the face and kicks him in the chest. All of this happens in ten minutes. Evil grabs Splendid's tail and twists. Splendid gives out a pained yelp. Splendid tries to wrench his tail free but no superpowers means no amazing stamina and strength, and he eventually tires and stops. Evil kicks Splendid to the ground, still holding on to his tail.  
" Any last words, Hero?"  
"Yeah. I freaking hate you." The Hero says. Evil slashes Splendid's throat and shoves the knife into his chest, killing him instantly. Evil cackles once more and starts to walk back to Home Base. As he walks to the base, he lets Flippy take control once more.  
- scene change!-  
Z wakes up as she hears the front door open. She unsheathes her Bowie knife (Z's count too!) and walks towards the front door.  
'Wait, if someone was attacking us why on Earth would the use the front door?' Z realizes.  
"Who's there?" Z calls as she rounds the corner. Holding her Bowie knife held In front of her, she walks forwards.  
"Whoa there Z. It's just me." Flippy says as he raises his arms in defence. Z sheathes her Bowie knife and looks at Flippy for a minute.  
"Why are you covered in someone else's blood?" Z asks as she isn't fully awake yet.  
"You know why." Flippy says.  
"Why did Evil leave so suddenly?" Z asks again she isn't fully awake. Z's not a morning person.  
"Again you know why. Think for a minute, Z. Why am I covered in blood not my own? And also why do you think that Evil left like that?" Flippy explains because he knows Z isn't a morning person.  
-Flashback!-  
Z stares In shock at the place where Evil was last. " Please tell me he didn't just do that." Z says.  
"Okay, but I warn you I'm a terrible liar. Now, if ya'll see fit to excuse me, I got stuff to do." Bella says, leaving the room.  
-Flashback End!-  
"Z! Z!" Flippy yells as Z zones out.  
"Huh? Flippy when did you get here?" Z asks as she finally wakes up.  
Flippy facepaws. "Z, I know you aren't a morning person but this bad is very bad for your health. What would happen if I had been an attacker?" He scolds.  
Z rubs the back of her head and her fox ears twitch in embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry Master." She apologizes sadly.  
"Z I'm not mad but you shouldn't zone out when people are talking to you." Flippy rants on for a good ten minutes.  
-After rant-  
"I'm glad you understand." Flippy says as he pulls Z into a hug. " I really missed you."  
"I missed you too Master." Z says as Flippy rubs her head. " You understand why I left though, right?"  
"Yes. I understand but why did you put yourself in danger like that?" Flippy asks.  
"In order to protect the base and you from our enemies." Z says.  
**'Flip, can you say something to Z for me?'** Evil asks Flippy telepathically.  
_'What? Why?'_ Flippy responds.  
**'Because you're really wiped out right now and can't handle another Flip.'** Evil explains, surprisingly patiently.** 'If you Flipped you would faint after getting control back. So will ya work with me here?'**  
Flippy sighs _'Ok... What is it you want me to say?'_  
**'It's that we can protect ourselves just fine thanks! And...'** Evil pauses for a second.** 'I missed her too...'**  
"Evil wants me to tell you something so remember, these words I'm about to say aren't mine. The first thing is that we can protect ourselves thank you very much. And the second is..." Flippy pauses " He missed you too..."  
'Is it me or is he looking at me differently?' Z thinks confused.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 9  
"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
**'Evil to Flippy'**  
_'Flippy to Evil'_

_XXXXXXX_- Timeskip or place change.

AN: Hiya! My loyal fans should I make Evil's text be in bold? And should he speak French? Even though you are small in number I know that you are always there EVEN IF YOU DON'T REVEIW my story that my friend and I work really hard to write I thank you for taking the time to read my story and this rather long AN!-  
- 3rd person!  
Z pulls away from the hug and stares at Flippy in shock.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go." Z says quickly and then runs off towards her room. 'Oh my Ra! He was looking at me weirdly!' Z thinks, feeling rather paranoid. Z checks her clock. It says 04:21. (Z's clock is in 24 hour time, so that means it is 4:21 in the morning) 'Why is it so late?' Z wonders, confused. 'I'm going to bed...' she decides. She gets in her bed and falls asleep.

XXXXXXX *

At 10:56 Z wakes up and sighs " I'm still tired... But I can't go back to sleep..." Z says out loud. She gets up and changes out of her pajamas. She is now wearing a red and green jacket, a black shirt with a skull on it, orange pants and, of course, her combat boots. As Z leaves the room she sees Alyx looking around awkwardly.  
"Hey Alyx, ya lost?" Z asks.  
"Um... Probably..." Alyx says uncertainly.  
"Want me to help ya? I know where the dining room is even if everyone else is asleep at this time..." Z explains.  
"Sure!" Alyx agrees after a slight pause.  
-Dining Room-  
"What do ya want to eat?" Z asks the young girl.  
"Um... I dunno..." Alyx thinks for a second. "Cereal?"  
"What brand?" Z asks, going over to the shelf.  
"Um...Super happy chocolate blast?" decides Alyx.  
Z flinches slightly with the beginning of her town's name. And hands Alyx the cereal, a bowl, a spoon, and the milk. Alyx makes her bowl of cereal and gives Z back the box and the milk. Z puts them away and puts on hot water to boil. After five minutes the water has boiled and Z makes herself a cup of coffee, adding three spoons of sugar and some cream to her cup and making another for Flippy because she hears him not too far from here. As if on cue, Flippy groggily stumbles into the dining room and groans.  
"Evil was right, another Flip coulda killed me..."  
Alyx walks over to the unsteady WAR Veteran and asks, concerned, "Are you OK?"  
"Ugh... I hope so..." Flippy mutters. "Can I have my coffee now?"  
"Yeah. Black?" Z asks to make sure that she didn't mess up his drink.  
"You know me too well..." Flippy responds with a weak smile. Z gives him the extra cup that she made with a smile.  
"Are ya sure you're alright?" She presses.  
"No, I'm not sure." Flippy replies and then takes a sip of the coffee.  
**'Hey Flip, you are as tired as you look aren't ya?'** Evil says with light teasing undertone in his mind. **'I assume you're going to be resting today? Correct?'** His tone turned serious.  
_'Yes, Evil, I am not planning on doing anything today except for resting and gathering my strength. And before you ask, no you can't take control of me while I sleep.'_ Flippy responds with a mental glare.  
**'Aawww... But-?'** Evil whines.  
_'No. I'm sleeping and you can train mentally. I can't handle another Flip today.' _Flippy says firmly. Then he says out loud, "I'm going to sleep."  
"OK." Z says sadly. "I'm gonna go and try to relearn my way around the town. Alyx wanna come with?"  
"Sure!" Alyx responds happily, and then takes one last glance at Flippy. He waves. Flippy walks back to his room puts up his do not disturb sign he stole from a random hotel he stayed in up on his door. He shuts the door and the curtains and turns out the light and crawls into his bed and falls asleep.

XXXXXXX 

Evil POV:  
'Now would be a really good time to take over, but the body'll crash...' I think, pondering over the ways I can have my Stabby Stabby time while trying not to wake our little "Sleeping Beauty". 'Ugh... Too much thinking... I'm gonna go ruin his dream now.' I decide before I enter the room of Dreams and see Flip sitting next to some... penguins? I sneak into a bush that is right next to me and crawl over there without making a sound. Yes, point for Army Training! I unsheathe one of my Bowie knives and chuckle darkly. I twist one of the Penguins' necks (In case you don't understand there are multiple penguins) and rip its head off and punt it onto the table in front of it.  
"Hey there Flip." I say "Nice tea party ya got here. How ya doing?"

XXXXXXX 

-Z and Alyx 3rd person-  
Z stared at the crowd surrounding Home Base in shock as she saw one redhead and thinks 'Flakes? What is she doing here? I should go and find out.' Z opens the window without making a sound and motions for Alyx to go back to her room. Alyx nods and rushes as quietly as she could back to her room. Z crawls out of the window onto a branch that will support her weight without making a sound. And attempts to jump to the next tree. She lands on the balls of her feet they absorb most of the impact and she makes little to no sound. She strains to hear any Tree Friends talking below but can't because she is up too high. She slides down the trunk of the tree and balance on the next branch to hear "Z has returned?" says Cuddles in disbelief. "Why did she leave in the first place?"  
"I'm not sure but if she wants to tell us she will." Says Giggles. Then Z drops down next to Giggles and Cuddles landing on her feet (She is only 6 feet in the air She's fine) and says "Yo. I heard you all talking about me, and why are you here?"  
"Z!" Cuddles exclaims "Wha? How? Huh?"  
" To answer your questions, what I'm doing here is finding out why you all are here. How I got here is none of your business. And you still haven't answered my question yet." Z says getting annoyed.  
"We're here to see you again! It's been 5 and a half years and we've heard nothing from you and then Bella shows up there years ago ..." Giggles explains.  
"Ok." Z says "Sorry but I can't say why I left or where I went it's Top Secret!"

Thanks for reading! And thanks to TheDarknessofInsanity for proofreading it like always!


End file.
